King Mickey
|-|King Mickey= |-|KH1= |-|Vintage Mickey (Timeless River)= |-|Sorcerer Mickey= Summary Mickey Mouse, formally referred to as The King, Your Majesty, or King Mickey, is the king of Disney Castle and a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He travels the worlds battling the forces of darkness and is a Keyblade Master, and the chosen Keyblade wielder for the Realm of Darkness, though he follows the path of light. Originally believing that the darkness had to be eliminated, he eventually realized that light and darkness are interdependent and cannot exist without the other due to his encounters with Riku. Originally a ship's hand working with Captain Pete at Timeless River, Mickey eventually became a student of the Keyblade Master Yen Sid. Mickey was a main player in the conflict with Master Xehanort, and was later one of the first to notice the threat of the Heartless, inventing the first Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds in order to work against the monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: King Mickey Mouse, The King Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Classification: Mouse, Keyblade wielder and Master, King of Disney Castle, Chosen wielder of the Kingdom Key D, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, time manipulation, flight/levitation, energy manipulation, electromagnetic and gravity manipulation, adept in elemental magic, teleportation, spatial manipulation, healing, forcefield, and is an expert swordsman Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Is portrayed to be at least equal, and possibly superior his usage of magic is one degree higher, to Sora and Riku) Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, a couple meters with regular melee Speed: FTL+ (is a very quick and nimble character on par with Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: Class M+, likely higher Striking Strength: Class XMJ Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman (survived the Realm of Darkness, which houses almost endless Heartless) Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key D or Star Seeker, his Keyblades of choice Intelligence: Very high, he is a Keyblade Master, governs his own world, retains extensive knowledge on things pertaining to the verse, and trained under the wise and knowledgeable Master Yen Sid, was able to deduce exactly what was happening before anyone else and make a complicated plan to solve it. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Keyblade (Kingdom Key D):' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Mickey's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key D, a weapon from the realm of darkness. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Mickey has not demonstrated such special abilities. '-Pearl:' Can summon a ball of light energy that homes in on the target at high speeds. '-Holy:' Can heal multiple targets back to perfect Health. Takes some time to charge though. '-Stopza:' More powerful than Stopga, possibly the strongest version of the Stop spell. Towards the end of KH3D, Mickey drops into Organization XIII's throne room Where Nothing Gathers and casts Stopza on the 12 Xehanorts save for himself and Riku. Stopza is shown to have a moderately large AoE, calculated to be around 67.2m Note: Likely he also has most of the magic skills shown by other keyblade wielders. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Kings Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Married Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Royalty Category:Seven Guardians of Light